Break the Rules
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. “Come undone, like a string on a sweater that you pull, but you know better... But doing what you shouldn't's half the fun...” Oneshot. Demily.


**AN: Well this is another one for the July prompts of the Gone Country Challenge. I love this challenge, it's so easy to write! SO if anyone wants to have a go, go ahead, and remember it can be any pairing you want! :D Just check out ArwenLalaith's profile for the link. Oh and Please check out my Song Lyric Challenge. Luvya, Tayy.**

"_Come undone, like a string on a sweater that you pull, but you know better... But doing what you shouldn't's half the fun..." - __**Sugarland **__(__We Run)_

**Break the Rules**

The bar was packed for a Friday night, or perhaps it was just the fact that the last time any of them had been out was during the week and almost over a year ago; but still that didn't deter the team from having a good time. They had been working non stop for 6 weeks straight and Strauss had just given them a week off; they may have been the best FBI profilers in the world, but there were other teams in the BAU. As the drinks flowed Garcia decided it was time to really get the "party started".

'C'mon Genius Boy, come dance. It'll be fun, I promise!' Garcia exclaimed pulling and anxious but joyous Reid up and onto the dance floor. Taking Garcia's lead Will politely asked JJ to dance and the two disappeared into the mass of bodies, after Garcia and Reid. Rossi was off getting drinks from the bar, which left and awkward looking trio left at the team's table. The latest case had created some tension between Morgan and Hotch, between which she was currently seated. Hoping to elevate some of the tension she jumped from her seat and quickly took hold of Morgan's hand.

'Morgan, let's dance!' Emily whispered huskily into his ear, pulling him out of his seat. Morgan just grinned; he needed something to distract him from the recent case and dancing the night away with Emily was sure to do the trick.

'If you want, but I must warn you Em, I am the Master,' Morgan replied as Emily led him onto the dance floor and into the sea of grinding bodies. As they started to dance the song changed and _Move Shake Drop _by DJ Laz, the remix came on over the speakers and they immediately started dancing to the beat. Emily and Derek were dancing face to face, his hands on her hips as she grinded into him, as the song progressed Derek spun her around so they were back to front and her hands found there way around his neck, pressing herself flush against him.

'Didn't I tell you I was awesome at dancing?' Derek whispered to her, placing a kiss just under her ear, emitting a moan from the brunette. The song changed again but they kept dancing the way they were, Derek kissing up and down her neck, forgetting that the team was here, and if their boss saw them they could get in be trouble. He didn't mind though, they had been together for almost 9 months now and he thought it was about time the team knew; although he suspected Rossi pieced it together months ago but he wasn't sure about the others. The song again turned slow and Derek moved Emily to face him again; she bought her hands up to rest behind his neck as his slid to her waist, pulling her close. She looked up at him smiling, he leaned closer and captured her lips with his; as the two made out on the dance floor, they didn't notice their boss watching them from their table with surprise and confusion.

* * *

'Dave, when did that happen?' Hotch asked, gesturing to the dance floor where Emily and Derek were making out. Rossi looked at Hotch stunned; surely Hotch would have even the tiniest of inklings about what was going between Derek and Emily.

'Are you kidding me Hotch?' Dave asked, as Hotch just stared him down, 'Jesus Hotch! They've been together for around 9 months now. I think it was after the Colorado case.'

'That long? Well, I should remind them of the no fraternization rule,' Hotch said, taking a drink of his beer.

'I think they've been breaking that rule for a long time already, that it's not gonna matter,' Dave scoffed, shaking his head.

'When did they tell you?' Hotch asked after a couple of moments watching the couple dance.

'Tell me? Ha, Hotch seriously? I figured it out after at least a week.'

'So you've known basically the whole time? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Yeah but Hotch, I figured if even Reid had thought about it, then you would definitely have had known! Garcia came to me about it a month after I figured it out, so I'm assuming she told JJ and they've known for at least 7 months. Reid, well he's known for at most 4,' Dave said, mentally calculating the timeline, of knowing-ness.

'Whoa, I really am out of touch with the team aren't I?'

'Why yes, yes you are.'

'That was rhetorical Dave,' Hotch frowned.

'I know,' Dave smirked, nodding his head to the approaching couple. Emily and Derek were headed their way and both were flushed from dancing and their make out session.

'Hey, I'm not feeling to well, so I'm going to head out,' Emily said as she gathered her things, glancing mischievously at Derek.

'Oh yeah, I'm gonna take her home, I'm spent,' Derek said, as he went to stand next to Emily.

'Bye, see you Monday,' Emily said, heading towards the bar doors.

'Yeah, see you later guys,' Derek said, following Emily to the exit. As they were about to leave they heard a faint, _Don't stay up too late, you two_, from Dave, that made Emily blush, it didn't matter that Dave knew because sometimes it was good the break the rules.


End file.
